


Introspection de Type

by Firenra



Series: Type et Tharn face à leurs incertitudes [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV) RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenra/pseuds/Firenra
Summary: Type est avec Techno lorsqu'ils tombent sur un article parlant de violences conjugales.Comment Type réagit à cela.Une petite remise en question de Type qui devait faire à peine 2000 et qui en fait le double au final
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Type Thiwat Phawattakun & Techno
Series: Type et Tharn face à leurs incertitudes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Introspection de Type

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Discoveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541889) by [Firenra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenra/pseuds/Firenra)



> Je sais que le fandom anglophone est plus grand, mais même si j'arrive à lire et à parler anglais, je me sens pas encore assez à l'aise pour écrire en anglais. Peut-être que j'en ferais une traduction plus tard.
> 
> J’utilise la définition française du mot « viol » ici, mais je ne pense pas qu’elle change trop dans les autres pays du monde

Je suis chez Techno, après ce qu’il s’est passé avec Kengkla il avait besoin de compagnie et d’essayer de comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé pour pouvoir y faire face. Il fait des recherches et bien sûr à force de fouiller l’Internet, nous sommes tombés sur beaucoup de choses dont des témoignages de viol.

Il a commencé à paniquer, pensant avoir violé le meilleur de son frère. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’il s’est passé ce soir-là, mais je suis sûr d’une chose : Techno était trop alcoolisé pour pouvoir utiliser sa force, il ne tenait même pas sur ses jambes quand je l’ai ramené.

J’ai pensé tout lui raconter sur ce qu’il s’était passé lors de mes 11 ans, la raison pour laquelle je suis parti de chez moi pour aller à Bangkok pour le collège et la suite de ma scolarité. Il est mon meilleur ami au même titre que Khom. Khom sait ce qu’il s’est passé, cependant je n’ai pas eu à lui raconter, c’était partout dans les journaux. La seule personne à qui je l’ai vraiment dit, c’est Tharn, dans un moment de faiblesse. Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si j’avais accepté d’aller voir un thérapeute à cette époque ? Aurais-je été moins une merde avec Tharn ?

Durant ma réflexion, Techno a continué à lire des témoignages, il était de plus en plus paniqué. Je me suis ravisé, rien que d’y penser je me sentais mal. Et je ne voulais pas le faire plus paniquer. J’ai donc essayé de lui expliquer mon point de vue, j’ai sorti la définition* simplifié : on subit un viol dès lors que nous ne donnant pas notre consentement à la chose. Un « oui » obtenu par contrainte ou lorsque la personne n’est pas en possession de tous ses moyens (état d’ébriété par exemple) n’est pas considéré comme un consentement. C’est donc Techno qui a subi un viol, et non ce f** de p*** de Kengkla, et, comme dit avant, Techno n’aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche.

Techno n’a pas l’air de penser comme moi, ça ne m’étonne pas, après l’incident je me sentais aussi coupable, si je n’avais pas suivi cet homme rien ne se serait passé. Mon père m’a souvent répété que ce n’était pas de ma faute mais encore aujourd’hui je me dis que j’aurais dû réagir autrement… Mais ce n’est pas le sujet… Je ne veux pas penser à ça… Je dois me concentrer sur Techno, qui est justement en train de me montrer un article.

Comment est-il passé de « coucher bourré avec quelqu’un » aux violences conjugales ? L’article parle d’une jeune femme qui sortait avec un garçon que tout le monde considérait comme gentil, sociable, serviable… L’inverse de moi en soit. Et un jour elle s’est retrouvée à l’hôpital, son copain était rentré un peu trop éméché d’une soirée et l’avait frappé. La police pense, au vu des blessures présentes sur son corps, que ce n’était pas la première fois.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Techno me montre cet article, jusqu’à qu’il parle : « Tu vois lui aussi tout le monde le pense gentil et pourtant sous l’effet de l’alcool, il a frappé sa copine »

« Techno, tu n’es pas lui. Selon la police, ce n’était pas la première fois. Il cachait juste sa véritable personnalité. Pas toi. Tu ne mens pas aux gens en faisant semblant d’être sociable, gentil et un peu naïf parfois. C’est ta vraie personnalité »

« C’est vrai, et j’ai un bon exemple de personne qui ne cache pas sa personnalité »

Je le regarde surpris, ne comprenant pas là où il veut en venir.

« Oui, toi. Ce n’est un secret pour personne que tu peux être un ours mal léché par moment »

Je lève mon bras comme pour mettre une tape derrière la tête de Techno, mais je m’arrête dans mon mouvement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la phrase qu’il vient de dire avec l’article lu précédemment s’imprime dans mon esprit. Je repose ma main, ignorant le regard surpris de mon meilleur ami, qui s’attendait à se prendre une claque.

« Tout ça pour dire, que tu n’es pas ce genre de personne, tu n’es pas moi, ni lui. Je pense que je vais avoir une petite conversation avec Kengkla pour savoir ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé. Et tant qu’on ne sait pas ce qui s’est passé, tu ne te t’approches pas de lui. Je suis presque sûr que c’est lui qui a profité de la situation », dis-je vite pour ne pas à avoir à étudier ce qu’il se passe dans ma tête.

« Je ne comptais pas le faire, en plus, c’est surement moi qui ai profité de lui »

Je regarde Techno d’une manière, je ne sais pas trop, exaspéré ou un peu énervé au vu de son expression gêné et coupable. Je me lève, j’ai promis à Tharn d’être là à son retour, il rentre d’une mini-tournée d’une semaine avec son groupe.

« Je vais y aller. Tu ne t’approches pas de lui. Si ton frère le ramène à la maison, tu m’appelles et je viendrais te chercher tant que la situation n’est pas claire. Je suis presque sûr que tu n’as pas profité de lui… Ne me coupe pas » lui dis-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche « Quelqu’un qui a été abusé, ne demande pas à son violeur de sortir avec lui le matin même. Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle. J’y vais, Tharn m’attend », finis-je en ouvrant la porte d’entrée de la maison familiale de Techno.

Je viens à peine de fermer la porte, que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire. Entre ça et la façon dont j’avais sous-entendu que je comprenais Tar, lors de l’affaire de Lhong, je crois que je vais vraiment devoir avoir une conversation avec Ai’No… Mais tant qu’il n’aborde pas le sujet lui-même, je peux repousser la conversation, non ? me dis-je en montant sur mon scooter.

Ce n’est qu’à la moitié du chemin pour rentrer à l’appartement que je partage avec Tharn, que l’article sur la jeune femme me revient en tête. Qu’est-ce qui me sépare de son petit ami ? A part que je ne cache pas mon mauvais caractère. Il a frappé sa copine, et même si ce n’a jamais été au point de l’envoyer à l’hôpital, j’admets que j’ai déjà frappé Tharn et pas gentiment. Je me rappelle encore du coup dans l’aine que je lui ai donné au bar de P’Jeed en première année. Même si c’était une réaction d’auto-défense pour moi, il m’avait plaqué contre un mur tout de même. Avec le recul des années, je me dis que ça ne devrait pas être une réaction normale… La violence.

Dès que quelque chose me contrarie, je frappe… Et si un jour, je suis trop hors de moi, ou alcoolisé pour comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi et que j’envoie Tharn à l’hôpital ?

A cette pensée, je suis obligé de m’arrêter au bord de la route, l’image de Tharn sur un lit d’hôpital met déjà inacceptable, mais si cela arrive à cause de moi, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face. Plus jamais.

Je secoue la tête pour effacer cette image de ma tête, je ne veux pas avoir un accident en rentrant, sinon c’est moi qui vais me retrouver dans un lit d’hôpital. Eh bien, que cette idée soit moins horrible que la précédente, je n’ai pas envie de tester.

Du coin de l’œil je vois une supérette. Je regarde distraitement l’heure sur mon téléphone, et décide que si je me dépêche je peux acheter de quoi faire le dîner et faire celui-ci avant que Tharn ne rentre. Pas des lasagnes, ce serait trop long, mais de simple pâtes carbonara. Il me faut juste des pâtes, un œuf, du fromages râpés, par sûr de trouver du parmesan ou de la grana mais pas grave, et des lardons.

Avant de rencontrer Tharn, je savais déjà un peu cuisiner, contrairement à lui. Avec l’établissement de mes parents, j’aidais parfois ma mère à la cuisine. Lorsque j’ai appris les vrais goûts de MON petit ami, (hein P’San !), j’ai décidé d’apprendre à cuisiner des plats occidentaux, dont les pâtes. Pas les plats les plus compliqués si vous voulez mon avis.

D’ailleurs lendemain de ma dispute avec Tharn à propos de P’San, j’avais fait moi-même le repas, mais ma fierté m’interdisant de lui dire, je l’avais mis dans une boite pour qu’il ne se doute de rien. Encore, aujourd’hui, il ne le sait pas, et il n’a pas besoin de le savoir.

Sortant de mes pensées, je fais rapidement les courses et rentre chez moi le plus vite possible, tout en respectant le code de la route attention. Vous savez ce que j’aime avec les scooters ? En plus que Tharn soit obligé de se coller à moi ? Il n’a pas besoin de savoir ça non plus. Le fait de pouvoir doubler facilement les voitures et éviter les bouchons.

Dès que je ferme la porte de l’appartement, je me mets aux fourneaux. Les pâtes cuisent tranquillement dans l’eau bouillante et j’ai fini la carbonara. Mes pensées s’égarent vers Tharn encore une fois, je me demande comment s’est passé sa semaine. On a presque parlé tous les soirs, mais je suis sûr qu’il ne m’a pas tout dit. Exemple simple, si une ou un fan s’est trop approché de lui, je suis sûr que je ne l’apprendrais que lorsque que N’Song sera un peu pompette lors d’une soirée au bar de P’Jeed. Tharn aurait trop de peur de ma réaction…

Peur ? Est-ce un sentiment que l’on doit avoir envers la personne qu’on aime. Peur de la perdre oui, mais peur d’elle… ?

Et si un jour, Tharn en a marre de ce sentiment. De ne pas pouvoir tout me dire, de peur que je m’énerve ou pire que je le frappe… ? Frapper… ? Est-ce vraiment toujours comme ça que je réagis même après toutes ces années ?

Le bip du minuteur me sort de mes pensées, j’égoutte les pâtes et insère la carbonara tant que les pâtes sont chaudes, pour le fromage puisse bien fondre et que l’œuf cuise. Je mets la table en ne voulant pas penser à l’idée de Tharn me quittant. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter, mais en même temps ce serait égoïste de le garder prisonnier avec moi. Surtout après l’histoire avec Lhong, je l’ai quitté, et même si c’était pour le protéger, je savais qu’il ne voulait pas entendre ses mots de ma bouche et que ça le ferait souffrir. Terriblement souffrir. Et je l’ai fait.

Je me rends compte que je préfère qu’il me quitte, plutôt que je ne l’envoie à l’hôpital à cause de mes coups. Au moins dans ce cas, il sera en bonne santé et libre.

Je pose le plat de pâtes sur la table, je vois une goutte tomber sur la table. A part s’il y a une fuite dans le plafond, ce qui m’étonnerais, ce sont mes yeux qui pleurent. Je ne m’en étais même pas rendu compte. Je me dirige vite fait vers la salle de bain pour essuyer mon visage.

Ce n’est que lorsque je coupe l’eau, que j’entends la porte de l’appartement s’ouvrir, signe que Tharn est finalement rentré. Rentré dans l’appartement que je partage avec lui et pas quelqu’un d’autre. Il est rentré me retrouver moi et personne d’autre, juste moi. Je retiens les larmes qui menacent de nouveau de tomber et sors de la salle de bain.

Comme je le supposais Tharn est là, il est appuyé sur le mur et regarde la table d’air doux et rêveur, je me demande ce qu’il peut se passer dans sa tête dans ces moments. Lorsqu’il me repère, il se décolle du mur avec un petit sourire indéfinissable, entre le suffisant « je sais que je t’ai manqué, même si tu ne le diras pas » et le remerciement. Mes yeux se perdent sur son torse, pourquoi il ne ferme jamais ses chemises jusqu’en haut, pourquoi il laisse tout le monde profiter de ce beau paysage. Et surtout comment il fait pour avoir ce torse ? Je sais que de temps en temps il va à la salle de sport il m’y emmène parfois. Ça finit toujours de manière chaude de retour à l’appartement, mais qui peut résister à Tharn torse nu faisant des exercices pendant deux heures ? Je le soupçonne de m’y emmener juste pour ça. Et j’espère dans ma tête qu’il met un T-shirt quand je ne suis pas là, même si je ne pense pas que ça gâcherait sa beauté. Et moi, je fais du foot à côté en plus de ça, mais je n’ai pas l’impression de prendre un gramme de muscle. La vie est injuste.

Je reviens à moi, quand je sens deux bras m’enlacer, juste avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes. Je gémis de satisfaction, il est peut-être parti juste une semaine, et nous nous sommes parlés tous les soirs, mais qu’est-ce ça m’avait manqué. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour le lui dire.

Quand il s’éloigne, je lui signale que le repas va refroidir et qu’il vaudrait mieux qu’il se décale vers la table. Je crois qu’il a remarqué mon petit sourire et mes mains ne voulant pas le lâcher, au milieu de mon grommellement, si j’en crois ses yeux pétillants et son sourire niais.

Me tournant le dos, il se dirige vers la table, une envie de lui donner un coup dans le mollet me vient pour lui faire ravaler son air suffisant. Je commence à lever ma jambe, mais l’article me revient une nouvelle fois en tête et je la baisse tout aussi vite que je l’ai levée.

Tharn se retourne me demandant silencieusement pourquoi je reste planté là, j’espère qu’il n’a pas vu mon manège. Je le suis donc doucement. Son sourire s’agrandi lorsque je soulève le couvercle, je savais qu’il aimerait mon idée.

Après le repas, on se pose sur le canapé en allumant la télé. L’émission a commencé depuis 10 min, nous sommes assis côte à côte, sa main sur ma hanche. C’est toujours lui qui initie les contacts, je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire, même si j’aime à croire que je me suis amélioré durant les dernières années. La façon la plus naturelle pour moi d’exprimer mes émotions c’est la provocation ou la violence. La violence… On y revient toujours au final…

Je jette un coup d’œil à Tharn, il semble captivé par l’émission, je pense qu’il ne remarque même pas qu’avec son pouce bagué, il me caresse la hanche, pas que ça me dérange. Ça me détend même, il est là avec moi et personne d’autre. Je pose le plus doucement possible ma tête sur son épaule, pour ne pas le déranger dans son visionnage, et en essayant de ne pas penser au jour où il ne pourra plus me supporter et comprendra qu’il mérite mieux que moi. Pour l’instant, laissez-moi être égoïste et profiter de ce bien-être qu’il me procure.

Dès que ma tête touche son épaule, sa main se déplace de ma hanche à mes cheveux. Bien que j’aie une petite sensation de vide au niveau de là où était sa main, la caresse dans mes cheveux me la fait vite oublier. Je pourrais presque ronronner si j’étais un chat, ce que je ne suis pas, et si je n’avais pas ces pensées parasites.

Je ne sais pas si Tharn lit dans mes pensées, mais à ce moment-là il tourne la tête vers moi et respire comme s’il voulait sentir le parfum de mes cheveux avant d’embrasser le haut de ma tête délicatement.

Je ne suis pas sûr que je sente très bon pourtant, j’ai passé la journée avec Techno chez lui à grignoter des chips et des gâteaux tout en faisant des recherches. Pour finalement tomber sur cet article. Cet article… Avant que je puisse m’en rendre compte, j’ai enfoncé ma tête dans son cou et passé mon bras autour de son corps.

Je le sens se raidir une petite seconde avant de se détendre à nouveau. A-t-il, à ce point, pas l’habitude que j’initie le contact ? Ou a-t-il peur de mon touché ? Peur que je le frappe ? Cette pensée m’effraie. Je ne veux pas qu’il est peur de moi.

Je crois que je me suis encore plus collé à lui, je le sens se tourner pour me regarder. Ses bras me rapprochent encore plus de lui, si bien que je me retrouve sur ses genoux. Il me parle je crois, mais moi je veux rester là, profiter du temps qu’il me reste avant qu’il ne se rendre compte de qui je suis vraiment.

Heureusement les larmes ne coulent pas cette fois, je n’aurais pas su quoi lui dire. Je me sens bête de penser ça, je connais Tharn, je sais comment il est. Parfois je me dis qu’il est trop gentil et patient avec moi, surtout quand on sait comment je l’ai traité au départ.

D’un seul coup, il éloigne mon visage de son cou, il a l’air inquiet. Je sais que c’est lâche mais je ne veux pas parler maintenant. Je fais ce que je sais marchera presque à tous les coups, je l’embrasse. Je crois qu’il a compris que je ne voulais pas parler, il attrape la télécommande pour éteindre la télé pendant que je lui picore le cou.

Il retourne au baiser que j’avais initié précédemment, avant d’attraper mes cuisses pour me soulever du canapé et m’amener jusqu’au lit. La façon qu’il me regarde lorsqu’il me pose sur lit, me signale que je ne suis pas le seul dont la présence de l’autre a manqué. Il réattaque ma bouche, attrape fermement mes hanches pour les plaquer sur le lit.

Je sais que cette nuit ne va pas me décevoir, ce n’est pas comme si Tharn m’avait déçu ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois à ce sujet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~firenra~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Je rentre à l’appartement après un entrainement de foot assez épuisant. Je n’ai qu’une envie c’est de m’effondrer sur le canapé avec en prime les bras de Tharn autour de moi. Cependant, la première chose que je fais est d’aller prendre une douche. J’en prends toujours une petite dans les vestiaires mais je préfère en prendre une plus longue chez moi afin d’enlever toute transpiration._

_Quand je sors de la douche, je prends une serviette pour l’enrouler autour de ma taille. Je m’arrête devant le miroir pour me recoiffer un peu avant de sortir. J’ai oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange, trop pressé de prendre ma douche. J’allais sortir de la salle de bain, quand quelque chose attira mon attention._

_Depuis quand il n’y a plus qu’une brosse à dent ici. Je sais que j’aime bien piquer les affaires de Tharn, mais les brosses à dents sont bien une des seules choses pour lesquelles c’est chacun la sienne. Où est la deuxième brosse à dent ?_

_Je sors de la salle de bain, pris d’un mauvais pressentiment j’ouvre la porte du placard. Vide… La partie où devrait se trouver les vêtements de MON homme est vide. Je ne comprends pas… Ou peut-être que je comprends trop et que je ne veux pas comprendre._

_Soudain on toque à la porte, je me dirige vers celle-ci. C’est Thorn, le frère de Tharn. Ses yeux sont froids pire que lorsque j’avais quitté Tharn en première année. Il me demande un sac, je me retourne il y en a deux : un vert et un rouge. Je lui demande lequel il veut._

_« Le vert, le rouge il a dit que tu pouvais jeter ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur »._

_« Il », il parle de Tharn. Pourquoi il ne vient pas lui-même le récupérer ? On pourrait s’expliquer, il y a surement un malentendu._

_Peut-être que j’ai parlé à voix haute, le regard de Thorn devient encore plus froid. Il semble m’en vouloir pour quelque chose, mais je n’arrive pas à me souvenir._

_« Il ne reviendra pas, et même si tu arrivais à le convaincre de revenir, je l’en empêcherais. Tu ne le blesseras plus ». Ce sont les derniers mots de Thorn avant de partir avec le sac vert._

_J’ai blessé Tharn. Comment ? Je ne me souviens plus. Je m’approche du sac rouge, comme s’il allait me révéler un grand secret. Je l’ouvre tout doucement. Je regarde son contenu, et je veux pleurer. Ce sac, le sac que Tharn a rempli d’objet dont il veut se débarrasser, est rempli des cadeaux que je lui ai fait lors de toutes ces années passées ensemble. Il y a même des cadres photos de nous deux._

_Et d’un coup, tout me revient. J’étais rentré énervé, je ne sais même plus pourquoi. Tharn m’a dit qu’il ressortait ce soir, pour aller je ne sais où. Je ne voulais pas. Le ton est monté. Mon poing est parti, pourquoi ? Je ne sais plus. Mais ce n’est pas la bonne réponse._

_Mon poing est parti et ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver. Tout comme Tharn n’aurait pas dû perdre l’équilibre. Il n’aurait pas dû se cogner en tombant. Il n’y aurait pas dû avoir autant de sang dans cet appartement._

_J’ai appelé une ambulance. Ils n’ont pas voulu que je vienne avec eux. Je suis allé à l’hôpital, toute la famille de Tharn était là. Tous me regardaient froidement. Ils m’ont interdit de voir Tharn, ils m’ont annoncé que Tharn me quittait. Tharn… Tharn n’était plus mien… J’avais blessé Tharn… Tharn… Je ne méritais pas Tharn… Tharn a failli mourir à cause de moi… Je ne devais plus jamais m’approcher de lui… Sous aucun prétexte... Tharn… Je te libère de ma présence, tu es libre… Sois heureux… Tu le mérites… Je t’aimerais toujours… À jamais… Je ne t’importunerais plus… Jamais… Jamais, je ne te reverrais me regardant de tes yeux amoureux… Jamais plus, tu me reprendras dans tes bras… Je serais de nouveau seul face à mes cauchemars, mais je l’ai mérité… Je t’aime… THARN !!!_

J’ouvris d’un coup les yeux, Tharn était au-dessus de moi. Tharn était avec moi, dans notre lit. Tharn n’a pas fait de séjour à l’hôpital à cause de moi. Tharn ne m’a pas quitté. Tharn est toujours là. Tharn est toujours mien.

Je pense que je ne réagissais pas assez vite au goût de Tharn. Je me suis senti surélevé pour me retrouver dans ses bras. J’étais dans ses bras. Comme si cette réalisation avait ouvert les vannes, je me suis agrippé au T-shirt de Tharn et commencé à pleurer dans son cou. Tharn nous a déplacé, pour qu’il soit assis, appuyé sur la tête de lit. Avec moi presque sur ses genoux, sentant la main de Tharn tracer des cercles sur mon dos.

Je l’entendis me chuchoter des mots à l’oreille. J’avais besoin d’entendre sa voix :

« Chut. Ça va aller Type. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Je ne vais pas te quitter, jamais. Tu ne m’as pas blessé. Tu ne me blesseras jamais à ce point. Oui, il peut arriver dans un couple de se mettre des petites gifles. Tu ne sais pas à quel point parfois je m’empêche de gifler ton joli petit fessier »

« Pervers », marmonnais-je à sa dernière phrase, ça n’a pas semblé le chambouler plus que ça, il a continué sa tirade comme si de rien n’était.

« Oui, lors de notre première année, tu aurais pu éviter certains coups. Surtout celui dans les toilettes du bar de P’Jeed. Mais depuis, les seuls « coups » que tu as donnés sont des claques derrière la tête, beaucoup moins fortes qu’avant. Tu peux demander à No. Des tapes amicales sur les bras et épaules de tes coéquipiers. Et des essaie de coups de pieds sur les mollets, même si la plupart du temps tu te rates ou ce n’est qu’un effleurement.

Donc oui, peut-être que le nombres de ces tapes sont au-dessus de la moyenne avec toi, mais tu ne fais mal à personne. Il n’y a que les gens qui ne te connaissent pas qui ont peur de toi, et c’est ceux que tu ne frappes pas. Je te promets, tout va bien. Je t’aime. Je ne te quitte pas. »

J’ai écouté silencieusement, afin aussi silencieusement que je peux en pleurant. Je n’arrête pas de penser aux prémices de notre relation. C’est vrai que ma colère a diminué depuis, je résous de moins en moins de choses par la violence, mais est-ce assez. Selon Tharn c’est assez. J’ai confiance en Tharn. Je veux le croire, mais je veux quand même m’améliorer.

« Et puis maintenant, entre nous deux c’est toi qui as le plus de bleus », rajoute-il en caressant mes hanches qu’il plaquait sur le lit en début de soirée.

« Pervers » ais-je de nouveau marmonné, « Je suis désolé d’avoir été une telle merde au début de notre colocation. Désole de t’avoir fait tant souffrir. Tu le sais que moi aussi je t’aime, hein ? »

« Bien sûr, Type. Bien sûr que je le sais. Je crois que tout le campus le sait. Type, lors d’un concert que l’on a fait sur le campus avec mon groupe pour la Saint Valentin. Tu te rappelles ? Un de nos fans était monté sur la scène avec une boite de chocolats »

Oh oui, je m’en rappelle. Tous mes potes s’en rappellent aussi, ils m’ont charrié pendant une semaine avec cette histoire.

« Au début, je ne l’avais pas remarqué » continua Tharn, « je te regardais. Tu étais appuyé contre un arbre près de la scène. J’ai vu d’un coup tes sourcils se froncer en regardant à côté de moi. C’est là que je me suis rendu compte qu’il y avait un fan sur la scène et qu’il se dirigeait vers moi. P’Tum m’a raconté après, qu’il y avait deux groupes de personnes dans le public. Ceux qui étaient déjà là quand les rumeurs sur l’histoire avec Lhong s’étaient propagées et qui savaient pertinemment que j’étais pris par quelqu’un avec un fort caractère. Et ceux qui trouvaient ça romantique comme façon de se confesser. »

Je savais ce qu’il allait dire ensuite. C’est beaucoup trop embarrassant, et comme en début de soirée j’ai enfoncé ma tête dans son cou, mais pas pour la même raison.

« Avant même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, tu étais sur scène, entre le fan et moi. Tu le regardais si mal, que je pense que s’il avait pu il se serait liquéfié. Je n’oublierais jamais ce que tu as dit ce jour-là : « Désolé petit, mais tu vas devoir aller te chercher un copain ailleurs. Celui-là est pris et n’est pas près d’être libre. Je l’aime et tu sais quoi ? Il m’aime moi, et personne d’autre. Je n’ai pas besoin de te montrer le chemin pour retourner dans le public, n’est-ce pas ? ». Tu étais adorable à ce moment-là, tu sais ? »

« Je n’étais pas adorable, j’ai cru mourir de honte pendant une semaine après ça. Tout le monde chuchotait quand je passais près d’eux et pire quand tu étais avec moi. »

« Oh si adorable » et sur ces paroles, je me suis retrouvé sur le dos, avec un Tharn de nouveau affamé devant moi. Et qui suis-je pour l’empêcher de prendre sa collation de milieu de nuit ? Personne, et ce n’est pas comme si je m’en plaignais.

La dernière pensée cohérente qui me traversa l’esprit avec de tomber dans luxure fut : « Même s’il m’aime comme un fou, je n’arrêterais pas de vouloir m’améliorer et de lui plaire, un peu, faut pas abuser non plus. J’aime trop ce jeu de séduction entre nous ». Je suis presque sûr d’avoir entendu un « Moi aussi » en réponse, mais mon cerveau n’était plus apte à réfléchir lorsque je sentis une langue cartographier mon torse.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié, personne ne me l'a demandé mais je pense faire d'autres petites histoires en lien avec celle-ci


End file.
